Mario Circuit
]] '''Mario Circuit' is a stage that has appeared in every Mario Kart video game to date (excluding Mario Kart 64, though a similar track called Mario Raceway does appear). In Super Mario Kart for the SNES, there were four different variations. A track based off of Mario Circuit appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a stage. ''Mario Kart'' series Mario Circuit first appeared in Super Mario Kart. In this game, the roads were placed on top of a sandy area with the area beyond the fence being totally grass. There were four different Mario Circuit stages in the game. In Mario Kart Super Circuit for the Game Boy Advance, Mario Circuit was, as in Super Mario Kart, very plain. The four original tracks from Super Mario Kart are also present in this game as unlockables. Mario Kart: Double Dash featured Peach's Castle in the background, and had multiple hazards including Goombas, Piranha Plants, and even a Chain Chomp. This particular track was brought back in Mario Kart Wii. Mario Kart DS was a winding track around Peach's Castle with spots that were sandy, others were true road, and some were grass, with quite a few Piranha Plants. ''Super Mario Kart'' In Super Mario Kart for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, tracks are separated in two ways - by cups and by series (tracks found within series are likewise separated into cups). Mario Circuit is one of the many different series, and features a total of four different tracks, and are perhaps the most uninspired of the bunch, though nonetheless this can abate the intense feeling of some of the other tracks such as Rainbow Road. Each track doesn't have a unique name, but are rather numbered. They include the following: *Mario Circuit 1 (Mushroom Cup): Being the first track in the entire game, Mario Circuit 1 is reasonably the easiest course in the entire game. The only obstacle are the erect pipes that beetle out of the ground. *Mario Circuit 2 (Mushroom Cup): While more complicated than the first, the second in the series is still not very challenging, appropriate since it is still contained within the first cup. Differences and deeper challenges include more pipes, the addition of oil slicks, a jump at the end and a longer track. *Mario Circuit 3 (Flower Cup): Features many more challenging curves than the previous, and even more oil slicks and pipes. Other than that nothing out of the ordinary occurs here other than the typical nonsense of a standard Mario Kart race. *Mario Circuit 4 (Star Cup): The final Mario Circuit course is understandably the longest. One of the primary notes for this stage is the abandonment of Cape Feathers as to prevent the jumping of tracks. ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' In Mario Kart: Super Circuit for the Game Boy Advance, Mario's Circuit was featured as one of the most basic stages. Mario's Circuit in Super Circuit was present in the Flower Cup. It was devoid of any game changing obstacles, crazy turns or even shortcuts. It should also be noted that the four Mario Circuits from Super Mario Kart make a return in this game, though they all have to be unlocked. ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Mario Circuit was a bit more complicated in ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! for the GameCube. The entire track was a distorted circle with Princess Peach's Castle in the middle of it. There were a variety of classic Mario enemies patrolling the stage such as Goombas, Chain Chomps, and Piranha Plants. The stage reappeared in Mario Kart Wii as one of the 16 retro courses. Initially it was planned to be in Mario Kart DS, though was ditched for an unknown reason (the stage, however, can be played by hacking into it, though the enemies aren't present). ''Mario Kart DS'' This course is similar to the Mario Circuit in Double Dash!!. The track circled around Peach's castle which was blocked with a moat. There was a variety of monsters, all appearing in different places. Goombas were followed by some sand and Venus Fire Traps. In advanced into a tunnel and then a turn into a road that swerved with the wild Piranha Plant and into a U-turn followed by the finish line. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Mario Circuit also appears as a stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the Wii. In this game, you'll fight in the middle an 8-figure course, and during the whole fight Shy Guys will shoot from the sides and from the front. Category: Mario locations Category: Super Smash Bros. Brawl stages Category: Mario Kart race courses Category:Super Mario Kart courses Category:Mario Kart Super Circuit courses Category:Mario Kart Double Dash!! courses Category:Mario Kart DS courses